


Sugar cookie

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: An answer during truth bombs makes Dan think all the way back to a time when he and Phil first started dating.





	Sugar cookie

Sugar cookies. 

Those words were written plain as day on the answer sheet. PJ stifled a laugh as he read the name of the sweet treat in response to the question of what Daniel Howell would taste like. 

“Dan would taste of sugar cookies, apparently.” PJ read out as he could no longer contain his laughter as everyone else in the room joined in. The idea of someone Like Dan tasting of something so sweet was a ridiculous thought but everyone’s heads moved over to look at the only person in this room who would know that. 

“Phil.” Dan said as he looked directly to his side to see the other smiling. This answer was ridiculous and he wondered where Phil even pulled it from. His brain racked through all his memories and he thought maybe he was referring to their kiss after they made physical sugar cookies, but that wasn’t even a significant kiss. It was good, just not the most memorable. His mind kept racing until finally....he remembered. 

*

“You have got to be kidding me!” Dan mumbled angrily to himself as he held a tube of sugar cookie chapstick up. He had been wandering from convince store to convince store for nearly twenty minutes now with painfully chapped lips and finally he found chapstick for sale but it was in the flavour of sugar cookies. 

Now, there is nothing wrong with sugar cookies or men wearing that flavour, but it was simply not something Dan wanted on his lips.  
“Whatever.” He huffed to himself as he purchased the seasonal chapstick with reluctance. He was out of time and options alike. 

Dan slightly stomped as he walked in the direction of his destination, Phil’s flat. It was freezing out and he knew the weather was the culprit of his cracking lips. It was too painful and he could no longer ignore it, he had to do it....he had to put on the goddamn sugar cookie chapstick. 

It soothed his aching lips as he gave a soft sigh in relief while he walked into the building Phil resided. He didn’t even stop himself as he went all the way up to the flat and intruded without as much as a knock by using the key he was given. 

There was a thud from Phil’s cell phone hitting the floor, the commotion from his front door made him jump into attack mode. However, when he looked towards the entrance he was only met with curling brunette locks from the melting snow in Dan’s hair. “Dan! I could have been naked!” Phil shrieked as he regained his composure and his heart rate finally dropped to a normal tempo. 

“Spare me the lecture, I have had a long day.” Dan sighed as he plopped down onto the couch. 

Phil dropped his stiff shoulders as he watched the young man make himself at home, literally, in his flat. He knew Dan must be in a bad mood if he’s not even trying to talk to him so he decided to let him sulk for a while as he made them some warm beverages. 

“Fucking sugar cookie chapstick. This shit is sickeningly sweet and is definitely something Phil would wear, but me? no.” Dan continued grumbling to himself as he had to apply yet another layer to his dehydrated lips. 

Phil peaked out his kitchen to watch the other mumble to himself and he chuckled a little. He wasn’t happy Dan was in a bad mood and he honestly had no idea what was going on, but he was determined to make Dan feel better....I mean they had just began dating only a short time ago. He grabbed the hot cocoa and moved back into the living room, handing Dan his mug. “Want to talk about it?” Phil asked, cautiously, studying the lad next to him as if he were a bomb about to detonate. 

Taking a sip of perfectly warm cocoa, Dan sighed hearing Phil ask about it. He knew it was coming, he knew his boyfriend was honestly one of the most caring people in this universe so he decided to spill it all.  
“I had a major test today and I flopped it.” 

“That’s okay Dan, that doesn’t mean you’re not a good student! It was only one test!” Phil tried to encourage him but he knew they were only words to Dan at this point, in this mood, but it was worth a shot. 

Dan took a sharp inhale. The positivity was more than welcome but it still hurt a little to know how much faith Phil had in him even when he knew he failed and would continue to fail in this law field he had no actual motivation in.  
“Thank you...that isn’t all though.”  
Dan continued, “I also stepped in a puddle of slushy snow so my feet have been uncomfortably cold for the last hour now.” He complained with a slight whine lifting up his foot that was still engulfed in a damp shoe. 

“Dan! Shoes off, NOW!” Phil hollered. Phil couldn’t believe he didn’t even notice Dan still had his shoes on, let alone shoes that were no doubt uncomfortably moist. He raced to his bedroom grabbing the thickest socks he owned before throwing them at his boyfriend’s head. He then took the wet shoes to place them under a heater and the damp socks in the dryer.  
“Anything else?” Phil asked as he settled back on the couch. 

“Of course. After all that I decided to walk here and because of the weather my lips started to become painfully chapped. I went from store to store but for some reason no place had chapstick....except for one.” Dan groaned as he pulled out his chapstick.  
“Today was the worst! I flopped a test, my feet became icicles, and to add insult to injury the only fucking chapstick available was-“ 

Dan was cut off, not by words, but by an action. He felt his heart skip a beat and a heat spread across his face as he leaned into the lips that were pressed against his own as he desperately tried to keep up. This kiss was different from the others they had shared up until now...it was much more aggressive as if his boyfriend was literally trying to lick all the sweet chapstick off.  
Of course since he was kissing Phil, the likely hood of this was very high. 

Eventually, the two pulled back with flushed faces and hooded eyes that remained in contact with one another. 

“Sugar cookies.” Phil finally broke the silence with a chuckle. 

*

There was a soft blush and small smile spread across Dan’s face as he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. It had been years since that day but of course if Phil were to remember anything about their entire relationship it would be the,  
“Fucking Sugar cookie chapstick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! I bought some seasonal chapstick yesterday and since then I kept thinking, “what if dan ever used sugar cookie chapstick.” this was the result.


End file.
